<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Co-operatives and Britney Spears by katebishops (tyrellqueens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879505">On Co-operatives and Britney Spears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrellqueens/pseuds/katebishops'>katebishops (tyrellqueens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Gen, Multi, relationships will not be immediate, some sad backstories because queer kids duh, the queer university co-op au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrellqueens/pseuds/katebishops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The trials and tribulations of life at ABC, the women only queer Co-operative based at Corinth House.<br/>-<br/><em>In reality ABC was just a placeholder until they came up with something suitably radical yet welcoming, but it unfortunately stuck as nobody could agree on a name. Or as Courfeyrac likes to tell the story, the Co-op was named after the Jackson 5 song she insists is actually about threesomes, because everyone in the house had shacked up with each other at some point.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Combeferre/Jean Prouvaire, Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Co-operatives and Britney Spears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ABC host an open house for prospective members and Courfeyrac whines about her love life</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The first thing to understand about ABC and Corinth House is that it’s a women-identifying only house. You’ll notice I said women-identifying, which means transphobia of any kind will not be tolerated. If you have any questions find somebody with an armband and they’ll be happy to talk to you.”</p><p>If Courfeyrac was honest she was starting to tune out a bit. Enjolras made this speech every semester and there was bound to be at least one person who objected to, or at least questioned, the inclusion of trans women in the house. Judging from her scan of the room at Enjolras’ announcement, the pale girl who was sitting with a deer-in-headlights expression would probably have some questions. Hopefully Combeferre could talk through any reservations she might have, that is if the girl even approached. Nudging her friend in the side, she nodded her head in the girl’s direction and Combeferre nodded.</p><p>Thank God for Combeferre honestly. Lord knows Enjolras didn’t have the patience to talk through and steadily enlighten anybody whose definition of women was limited by the sex on their birth certificate. Courfeyrac tuned back in to hear Enjolras reminding people to put their email on the list in the hall if they wanted more details or were planning to apply for a place in the house.</p><p>Pushing herself off the wall she’d been leaning on, Courfeyrac waved her little purple flag in the air to gather her group of prospective members she would be showing around the house. “All right you lot, anyone with a purple sticker come to me and let's start the tour. I shouldn’t have more than five of you – that’s a blue sticker babe, you’ll be with Bahorel over there. She won’t bite, I promise!”</p><p>Surveying her motley group of baby queers Courfeyrac grinned at them. “Come on then, let me show you the co-op of your dreams. We'll start with the single rooms at the top of the house, reserved for older members such as our fearless leader who just heard talk.” With that she set off towards the stairs, the five students trailing behind her like ducklings.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“How did that go then?” she asked as she threw herself into the armchair she’d claimed last year.</p><p>Enjolras looked up at her from the mailing list. “Alright I suppose. We’ve got more interest than last year that’s for sure.” She frowned down at the sheet of paper. “I just hope we don’t have to deal with any stupid requests this semester. We’re a queer co-op, we make that very clear, so why straight people apply I just don’t know.”</p><p>Courfeyrac sighed. “Enj, people ae stupid. You know that. If we do get any, I can send them a passive aggressive email in response if you like.”</p><p>Enjolras’ lips twitched at that. “Thanks, but I’ll be fine. Did you have any interesting prospects this time?”</p><p>“Some,” mused Courfeyrac, throwing her legs over the armrest and leaning over so her head was hanging over the edge. “One girl had a lot of questions about the community work and division of labour. She sounded very enthusiastic about the writing workshops, which is good. I hope she applies.”</p><p>At this point Combeferre entered the room, pulling her armband off and rubbing her face tiredly. Courfeyrac made grabby hands towards her friend and Combeferre came over, allowing her to wiggle about on the chair until there was space for the two of them to squeeze together.</p><p>“How’s my honey bear?” she asked whilst leaning her head on Combeferre’s broad shoulder.</p><p>“Tired. But good. Today went well I think.”</p><p>Enjolras nodded in agreement. “I’ll open up applications next week so people have time to think it over and visit any other houses they’re interested in.”</p><p>“As long as we get more applicants than York House I’ll be happy,” threw in Courfeyrac.</p><p>Combeferre patted her on the head. “You’re going to have to get over it at some point Courf.”</p><p>“She broke my heart! I will never get over it! Trampled all over it with her tiny feet.” She pouted up at Combeferre. “How do you expect me to get over it when she’s living twenty metres down the road!”</p><p>“At least she’s graduating at the end of this semester,” soothed Combeferre.</p><p>Courfeyrac just huffed and threw her arms round Combeferre’s waist. Combeferre raised an eyebrow at Enjolras who winced awkwardly. “There there Courfeyrac, it’ll get better.”</p><p>“You’re shit at comforting people, but thanks all the same Enj.”</p><p>Combeferre sighed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay i know this is short but i needed to get something down. if there's interest and i stay inspired i promise the next chapter will be significantly longer. <br/>also i know nothing about co-ops because i live in the uk so take everything with a pinch of salt.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is very short because i'm just putting feelers out. also i don't have time to write a longer chapter but i just needed to get this out my system.<br/>i promise the next chapter will be longer, and also from a different perspective.</p><p>the title may change but i needed something for now!<br/>also i know nothing about co-operatives because i live in the uk.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>